villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yubel
Yubel is the primary antagonist of the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She is a deranged and manipulative malevolent Duel Monster spirit whose card was in Jaden Yuki's possession when he was a child. Manipulating others to accomplish her goals, Yubel first acts through Professor Viper and then Marcel Bonaparte, and is believed to have been defeated by Jaden and Jesse Anderson after revealing herself in episode 130. However, behind the scenes she orchestrates the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness and later returns as the final antagonist of the season, using the power of the "Super Polymerization" card to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together and reign over them with Jaden at her side. She is later redeemed after Jaden fuses with Yubel, reuniting them forever. She was voiced by the late Hiromi Tsuru in the Japanese version, and by Cassandra Lee Morris in the English dubbed version. In the English dubbed version of Bonds Beyond Time, she was voiced by Eileen Stevens. Appearance Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. One side (in the original version) is distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other looks more masculine, with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip; also, it is oddly the "masculine" side which is paired with Yubel's original hair and eye color in the past life. Her Duel Disk is an extension of her arm that grows out when she duels. Her appearance symbolizes her duality, although the English version overlooks this. Unlike the card's art, there is no additional gray clothing over the torso. In the English version, her top half is covered in black to look less revealing and more female, and in later episodes, her chest is redrawn to have two breasts instead of one, but aside from that, she looks exactly like she did in the original. When she was a human she had light blue hair with turquoise eyes and tanned skin and she was said to be beautiful as a human. History Yubel is the mastermind behind the Survival Duels and the creation of the Martin Empire. An unknown amount of time ago, Yubel and the boy who would become The Supreme King lived in Neo Space. The King of the Duel Spirits informed Yubel that a certain individual held the power of the Gentle Darkness and that he needed a guardian to watch over him until he grew to adulthood and could control his power. Yubel volunteered to be that guardian and was transformed from a human into the form she is most commonly seen in, referred to be a dragon. Jaden's ancestor swore that he would love her and only her after that transformation. In the modern era, Yubel's spirit is made into a card by Industrial Illusions. The card was eventually found by Jaden's father and since Jaden was the reincarnation of the person she swore to protect, and whom she remembered loved her and whom she loved, Yubel guarded him once again. Yubel wished to protect Jaden from any perceived threats, which unfortunately included any threats to their friendship During that time she caused anybody that Jaden dueled to fall into a coma, including an acquaintance of Jaden's named Osamu. This caused other people to view Jaden as cursed and became too scared to duel him. Under Jaden's request (hoping that she would gain the "powers of justice" that "Elemental Hero Neos" would eventually gain, in hopes that it would correct whatever was wrong with Yubel's soul), Yubel was sent into outer space by KaibaCorp in a separate satellite from his contest-winning card designs, the Neo-Spacians, but the card absorbed power from what she described as "a darker form of energy" than Neos, which made her powerful but caused her extreme pain (in the Japanese version, it was The Light of Destruction, something that she meant to help her friend fight against and being exposed to the Light caused Yubel to go insane). After an indeterminate amount of time in isolation, Yubel's capsule returned to Earth, though the shock of reentry destroyed all but a single forearm of Yubel's body, which was eventually found by Professor Viper. Tricking Viper into helping her with the promise of bringing his adopted son Pierce back to life, Yubel coerced him into creating the Bio-Bands and Survival Duels, absorbing the duel energy produced by them so she could reform her shattered body, and eventually take back Jaden. In the English version, Yubel's goals appear to be far more widespread; they consist, of making Jaden suffer for "discarding" her, protecting him from everyone and everything until he needs to defeat a great evil, and she appears to want to take him for her own as well. After Viper was defeated by Jaden, Yubel tricked him into believing his son was alive, making Viper fall off the arena because she had no further use for him (in the English version she took the form of his son, said that he failed and what she does with him is unknown.) She then transported Duel Academy into another dimension. Yubel then possessed Marcel Bonaparte, and turned the students of the displaced faculty into duel-obsessed zombies (known as Duel Ghouls in the English version) to help fuel her restoration, and eventually securing the Sacred Beasts and making a deal with Adrian Gecko. Yubel then challenged Jaden to a duel, threatening to dispose of the Duel Ghouls if he turned the challenge down, and saying she would send everybody back home if Jaden won (although she had no intention of keeping her word). Jaden then faced the Yubel-possessed Marcel, but the duel was going badly for Jaden until Jesse showed up. Late in the duel, Yubel leaves Marcel's body, having gained enough duel energy to fully restore her body. Yubel nearly wins the duel using "Armityle the Chaos Phantom", but is stopped by Jesse's "Rainbow Dragon" card. The monsters battling results in an explosion that consumes both Jesse and Yubel, although it's later shown that they both survived. Yubel later reappears in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, possessing Jesse to continue her mission to destroy those who dare separate it from Jaden while she simultaneously tries to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together with the "Super Polymerization" card so she may reign over them with Jaden at her side (in the English version she states she wants to unite the entire universe so that none feels the pain and loneliness Jaden made her feel and so she and Jaden can rule together as The Supreme King). Meanwhile, Yubel also orchestrated the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness as The Supreme King for Jaden to understand her cruel ideology of love and to complete the card necessary for her plan, "Super Polymerization". When first reappears in Jesse's body, she duels and defeats Zane Truesdale, who willingly challenged her. After the Duel, she returned to her palace to recover her strength as she had exhausted herself during her duel with Zane but finds that Adrian Gecko turned against her in an attempt to unite the twelve dimensions under his rule. Yubel succeeds in defeating him as well by turning the spirit of Echo against him using her power, regaining her Duel energy as well as killing Adrian (this is changed to "sent to the stars" in the English version, though death is still heavily implied). When Jaden finally duels Yubel to save Jesse, it is revealed that Yubel removed Jesse's soul from his body and placed him inside the "Rainbow Dragon" card before taking over. Jaden manages to release Jesse from Yubel's influence, but Yubel manages to force the duel to a draw using "Thousand Buster" and takes the "Super Polymerization" necessary for the completion of her plans with "Last Trick". Jaden later duels with Yubel to settle the problems between him and her once and for all. By the end of the duel, Yubel realizes that Jaden would never accept her love and that he hated her for the suffering she caused him and his friends. She then gives up her goal of ruling the duel spirit dimensions with Jaden and instead decides to destroy the dimensions along with Jaden. In the English version, she never abandons her ultimate goals. Jaden is eventually able to forgive Yubel and, foiling her plan to rule all the dimensions, fuses his soul with her's, which she willingly took part when she was purged of the insanity caused by the Light of Destruction in the process, and reuniting it with him for all time. Note that Jaden willingly fused with Yubel before either of them could end the duel (Jaden never actually defeated Yubel in any of his duels with her, making her the only antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX that wasn't defeated by the protagonist as well as one the few opponents Jaden never defeated). Throughout the fourth season, Jaden uses Yubel's power during his Duels with Trueman, causing his eyes to change to her dichromatic colors. Yubel's card has also been added to his deck. During his final Duel against Nightshroud, Yubel's spirit appears to offer him support, with Jaden fusing her with Neos to summon Neos Wiseman. When Neos Wiseman is destroyed by Nightshroud's Darkness Neosphere, Yubel advises him to banish her from play to revive Neos, reassuring him that he is not alone. Yubel appears once more during Jaden's duel with Yugi Muto, where she reveals that she can sense the presence of the Egyptian Gods in Yugi's deck. When she notices Jaden trembling during the Duel, she asks if he is afraid, but knows that he is not; Jaden is finally having fun while Dueling again. Powers and Abilities Yubel demonstrates many powers through her appearances. She can possess anyone with inner turmoil and manifest herself through an avatar of energy. She can also render herself invisible to others, even to those who can see Duel Spirits, although Duel Spirits themselves can see her. Yubel can warp reality as seen with the snakes that prevent Jaden's comrades from helping during his duel with Professor Viper, but after absorbing massive amounts of Duel energy, she can warp reality to a much greater extent, although the ability itself is mostly limited to the effect of the card which Yubel uses to focus her reality-warping ability. Yubel can also teleport herself and others as she teleported Duel Academy to an alternate dimension. It's briefly hinted she might have a degree of super-strength when she tossed Marcel at Blair, only using one arm to do so. She also can bestow her power onto others as evidenced in the fight between Viper and Adrian, although the same ability can also be used to control others as shown with the "Duel Ghouls". Lastly, she can see the darkness of a person's heart and tempting one to do her bidding by playing off an individual's desires. This ability is a necessity as Yubel derives her power mainly from the darkness of others. Adrian Gecko also demonstrated these numerous abilities when he was temporarily imbued with a portion of Yubel's power, which was given to him while she was controlling Jesse. After Yubel has her soul fused with Jaden, Jaden gained access to her powers. However, because Yubel got most of her power from The Light of Destruction (which was removed from her when she fused with Jaden), Jaden may not have the same powers that Yubel did. Yubel is seen during the opening of the fourth season near Jaden, and it's later revealed that she still existed as an individual. Eventually, it's revealed that Jaden does have Yubel's card in his deck during the fourth season when he dueled Nightshroud. Yubel also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time while Jaden is explaining Paradox's plot to eliminate Maximillion Pegasus, at the party, he is to attend (she scares everyone off so they would be safe from Paradox) and as the duel begins. She shows her same personality here, only is less snide. Personality In the Japanese version, Yubel is psychopathic in addition to being evil and deranged. She is an excellent manipulator and is skilled at playing others by preying on their innermost feelings and hidden desires. With little regard for others, as soon as Yubel finds an ally is no longer useful she will cast them away. Despite her deranged nature Yubel deeply loves Jaden and wants to keep him all to herself. Almost all of her plans revolve around this goal; even when she took control of the Duel Spirit dimensions it was so she could have a world with Jaden. Despite her love for Jaden, Yubel is willing to harm him to accomplish her goals or bend him to her will. Gallery Yubel GX.jpg|Yubel Demonic Yubel.JPG|Card artwork for Yubel Johan under Yubel's control.jpg|Johan/Jesse is being possessed by the evil Yubel. Mystical Yubel.jpg|Yubel demonstrates and unleashes her dark, mystical powers. Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare.jpg|Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Sinister Yubel.JPG Winged Yubel.jpg Yubel forgiving Jaden.jpg|Yubel embraces Jaden after forgiving him Yubel (Ep. 155).jpg Yubel.jpg Navigation Category:Demon Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Monsters Category:Game Changer Category:Paranormal Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Symbolic Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Insecure Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Energy Beings Category:Amoral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Reality-Warpers